In the blink of an eye
by EverythingRara
Summary: This is a story that got stuck in my head and i suppose you could see the people in it as sims. It's about what it's like to be a vampire.


Have you ever wondered what it's like to be a vampire?

Well it's.. hard to explain i mean i won't lie it has it perks but let me tell you the bad WAY out ways the good.

Have you ever owned a lets say dog and loved it was really a part of your family? Maybe when you were a child? You watched it grow from a cute little puppy to a old dog that can't really run anymore seemingly in the blink of an eye. That's kind of what it's like to be a vampire. Only.. rather then watching a beloved dog grow and die you watch your family grow and die...

* * *

><p>I smiled as i watch my wife play with our daughter, she was born shortly before i was turned. My smile widens when she makes one of those adorable baby noises. Not really a word but not just mumbling either.<p>

Blink...

She's now 6 i watch from the kitchen door way as she hurriedly gets ready for school.. it seemed like only yesterday she was just a baby. She had taken her first steps trying to follow me when i headed out for something to eat. Her first words had been 'Mama' my wife had been thrilled and so was i, but at the same time i really wished she'd said 'Dada'

Blink...

I smile a bit watching her blow out the candles on her birthday cake she just turned 12. Where had the time gone..? I frown i had all the time in the world but i'd gladly throw it all away just so time would slow down and she'd stop growling so quickly. I know most people say 'They grow up to fast' but in my case its true.. tho years pass for her mere seconds pass for me..

Blink...

I watch my baby girl (Yes she was still my baby girl) walk down the stairs in dark blue dress her hair was done and she'd never looked so beautiful. She takes a hold of her dates arm and gives me a heartful smile which i do my best to return. (I hated that boy she was with he wasn't worth of her. No man was.) I glanced at my wife as she takes a picture of them she had aged unlike myself but she was still the sexiest woman i'd ever seen.

Blink...

I hugged my baby close as she cried her mother... my wife had died of glioblastoma multiforme which is the most common and aggressive brain tumor in humans. I watched them lower her into the ground as it slowly started to rain. The past few months flashing before my eyes.. when we found out it had been like i someone had tore out my heart and stomped on it. Watching her suffer tho was even worse.. i had considered turning her many times but in the end i couldn't do it i couldn't curse her.. as her breathing and heart stopped another part of me died with her.

Blink...

I sat at a empty table watching my daughter dance with her new husband he was alright. He had his flails but he was still a very good man. My daughter new my secret well not like i could truly hide it. Everyday on her birthday she begged me to turn her saying she never wanted to part with me.. but i couldn't do it to her either.. i could never curse anyone to go through this. I close my eyes as my eyes water knowing what was fast approaching. "Please wait a little while longer." I whisper as tears begin to slide down my cheeks.

Blink...

I held my grandson for the first time he has his mothers bright green eyes and dark brown hair. I smile gently rocking him when he whines 'Hes probably hungry.' I thought looking at my daughter and son-in-law. "What are y'all going to name him?" "James." My son in law says smiling looking at his son. "After my grandfather." I turn my gaze back to the fuzzy baby in my arms. "Hello James.." I whisper as James opens his eyes and stares up at me.

Blink...

Hes now 8 i hold his hand as we walk through the park the sun hidden behind the thick clouds. "Are you cold?" I ask glancing down at the little boy. He blinks up at me before shaking his head. "Uh-uh... What about you papa?" "No i'm not cold i don't really ever get cold.."

Blink...

I smile warmly as i hand my grandson his birthday gift he turned 14 today. "Grandpa.. how come you never age? Mom show'd me pics of you and Grandma but you look the same." I pause deciding weather or not to tell him. "I'm a vampire." He pauses looking at him oddly before he laughs. "Good one Grandpa!"

Blink...

My son-in-law freaked when he found out (He'd never believed it no matter how much proof there was right in front of him) he'd held a cross in my face screaming all kinds of things as my daughter told him to calm down. I take it back, he wasn't a very good man. I turn and leave ignoring my daughters cries for me to come back.

Blink...

It'd been years since i'd seen my daughter.. As i stared down at my baby girl the only noises i could hear were the sound of her heart monitor and breathing tube. She was 68 and had, had a heart attack.. She'd been dead for 16 and a half minutes. She'd never recover from the damage down to her brain. I grasp her hand giving it a faint squeeze. "I love you baby girl.." I whisper tears falling down my cheeks. Why had i left..? Oh yeah because my son-in-law had called me every name in the book and demanded i leave.. I clench my teeth my blood starting to boil in anger.

Blink..

She hadn't lived long in the hospital and once again i watched someone i love be put into the ground (From afar i didn't want anyone to see me) Once i thought everyone was gone i walked over to her grave. I squat down and take a red rose out of my pocket and set it down on top of the tombstone. "You weren't joking.." I paused at the sound of a voice. I glanced over my shoulder at James.. he looked so much like his mother.. and father. "No... i wasn't." I say my voice sounding rough as i try to control the emotions swirling inside of me. I slowly rise to my feet giving him a final glance before leaving. I may regret it but i REFUSE to watch him die too.

* * *

><p>There's no worse pain them watching your family (Or beloved pet) die before you eyes seemingly in the.. blink of an eye.<p>

AN: Thanks for reading! This is a story i wrote a while back, it was first posted on Deviantart by me. Please review!


End file.
